El Escuadrón Lunar - Capítulos Especiales
by Anacoreta
Summary: Serie de Capitulos que seran extras, complementarios al fic o historias alternas de este Capitulo especial 1: Memorias
1. Memorias

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

* * *

**Capítulo Especial 1: Memorias.**

**5 años antes de Escuadrón Lunar, en algún lugar del sur de Chile.**

Viviana: (angustiada) ¿otra vez Juan?

Juan: No podemos hacer otra cosa, pronto quedare sin empleo.

Viviana: ¿Dónde iremos?

Juan: Me han contado que hay oportunidades de trabajo en el norte del País, creo que irnos hacia allá sería lo mejor.

Viviana: ¿No tenemos otra opción?

**Juan negó algo decaído.**

Viviana: Le avisare a mi madre que pronto nos iremos.

**Atrás de la casa**

Rosa: Pierito no te acerques mucho al fuego, podrías quemarte.

Viviana: ¿Sigue mirando el fuego?

Rosa: No se que tiene, lo ve y se queda mirándolo horas y horas.

Viviana: Debe tener frio quizás.

Rosa: ¿En pleno Verano?

Viviana: (rio) ¿Quien entiende a los niños?, (seria) por cierto Madre tenemos que hablar.

**2 Meses después.**

Juan: Hogar dulce hogar.

Piero: (aburrido) Este pueblo es feo… y pequeño, además hace calor.

**Piero miraba el pequeño pueblo con construcciones bastante pobres y deterioradas, rodeado de un gran desierto. **

Viviana: Concuerdo con Pierito.

Juan: No se preocupen quizás pronto nos iremos.

Viviana: Espero que sí... de verdad es feo.

Juan: Piero ayúdame a desempacar.

**1 Año después.**

Juan: Viviana tenemos que hablar.

Viviana: ¿tiene que ver con que tu sueldo?

Juan: La compañía no nos está pagando todo lo acordado y cada vez más gente la está dejando, además tengo jornadas de 18 horas, estoy pensando seriamente en dejarla.

Viviana: (enojada) Genial Juan, otros de tus famosos planes fallan, ¿y ahora donde iremos?

**Juan estaba sorprendido con la reacción de su esposa.**

Viviana: Perdón Juan…

Juan: Te entiendo (suspira), ¿cómo están los niños?

Viviana: Están sanos y sin hambre, pero pronto se acabara el dinero y no sé qué hacer.

Juan: Que tal si…

Viviana: Sabes que no quiero pedirle Dinero a mi hermano pero... es por los niños así… que hare cualquier cosa… (Suspira)

Juan: (riendo) ¿Te imaginaste ser alguna vez ser así de pobres?

Viviana: (riendo) Bueno, cuando deje mi hogar no tenía nada, ahora los tengo a ustedes.

Juan: (riendo) ¿Es algo no?

Viviana: (respira hondo) ¿Dejaremos el pueblo no?

Juan: (riendo) ¿Como adivinaste?

Viviana: (riendo) Presentimiento.

Juan: ¿Qué haremos con el perro?

Viviana: No lo sé.

Juan: El pueblo es tan pobre que moriría.

Viviana: Lo correcto sería sacrificarlo para que no sufra de hambre.

Juan: ¿Les decimos a los niños que un veterinario lo cuidara?

Viviana: será lo mejor, es mejor que no sepan de estas cosas aun.

**3 semanas después**

**Los Padres de Piero habían traído un veterinario a la casa. El grupo de hermanos se sentó en un sillón con el veterinario enfrente para conversar.**

Veterinario: Bueno niños, me contaron que pronto se irán del pueblo y que tienen un lindo perrito que no tendrá donde quedarse.

Piero: (aburrido) si.

Veterinario: Pero les tengo buenas noticias, yo lo cuidare cuando se vayan.

Piero: (aburrido) Bueno ("A quien engaña, este hombre apenas debe tener empleo en este mugriento pueblo, la gente aquí apenas puede mantenerse alimentada así misma, no necesitarían un veterinario si no es para sacrificar los animales de los que intentaron tener uno").

**Veterinario: ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Te gusta la idea?**

Franco: si.

Piero: (aburrido) ehh...si.

**1 semana después**

**Piero salía al patio de la casa.**

**Piero: Hola franklin.**

**El pequeño perro se acerco moviendo su cola, Piero empezó a acariciar su cabeza.**

Piero: ¿Supiste? Te vas a morir.

**El perro seguía moviendo su cola.**

Piero: (Suspirando) Que suerte tienes... (Riendo) A mi todavía me queda mucho por vivir y sufrir mucho en este estúpido mundo.

**Piero se sentó y empezó a jugar con el perro.**

Piero: (tranquilo) Ojala muera joven como tú, no quiero terminar acostado en una cama mis últimos días.

**El timbre de la casa sonó.**

Piero: (tranquilo) Bueno amigo, nos vemos.

**Piero se dirigió dentro de la casa donde ya estaba el veterinario.**

Viviana: ¿Se lo llevara a vivir con usted?

Veterinario: Claro.

**El veterinario amarro al perro y se lo llevo.**

Piero: (viendo al veterinario salir) ("Nos encontraremos en la muerte amigo").

Juan: Bueno, preparemos las cosas para la mudanza, nos iremos a Santiago.

Franco: Si papa.

**1 Mes después.**

Juan: Bueno otra vez, hogar dulce hogar.

Piero: ("Disimula bastante bien la muerte del abuelo, si no estaríamos en la calle") (riendo), ("Por eso es mi padre").

Viviana: Ya preparemos las cosas, mañana tienen clases.

Piero: ¿Dónde estudiare?

Viviana: En esa secundaria a 2 calles.

Piero: (aburrido) Que cerca..., mejor.

**Esa noche.**

**Piero estaba acostado durmiendo cuando despertó de golpe.**

Piero: ("Que extraño… la cabeza me da vueltas...") (se pasaba la mano por la cara por la incomodidad) ("Mejor me voy a lavar la cara").

**Piero se paro con esfuerzo y muy mareado.**

Piero: ("Esto está mal... Ahora me siento mucho peor").

**Piero empezó a caminar hacia el baño con dificultad afirmado de la pared.**

**En el baño, Piero se lavo la cara con esfuerzo.**

Piero: (Mirándose al espejo) ("Mi cara pesa… y mi cuerpo mucho mas") (riendo) ("Estoy perdiendo la razón a tan temprana edad").

**Piero no se pudo sostener y se sentó apoyado en la pared.**

Piero: (riendo) ("Genial ahora estoy ciego") (suspira) ("Si me voy a morir o volver loco esperaba que fuera más rápido, así solo me aburro").

**A Piero le empezó a dólar más la cabeza y empezó a toser, pero el solo reía.**

Piero: ("Mierda, ahora me duele el pecho y es casi insoportable").

**Piero se acostó en el piso mirando el techo.**

Piero: (riendo) ("Que forma tan tonta de morir").

**Piero al cabo de un rato se durmió. **

**Unas horas después, despertó.**

Piero: ("Que frio...").

**Se paro con un poco de dificultad y se miro al espejo.**

Piero: (aburrido) ("Estoy llorando…que extraño no entiendo porque…")

**Le vinieron a la mente los recuerdos de su perro.**

Piero: ("Mierda… Porque tengo que sentir esto ahora…, tranquilízate y respira hondo").

**Piero se lavo la cara y se dirigió a su habitación como si nada.**

Piero: ("Tengo demasiado frio…").

**Abrió su armario y se coloco un viejo poleron y un cuello.**

Piero: ("Así está un poco mejor").

**Una lágrima cayó en su mano.**

Piero: (respirando hondo) ("¿Por qué tengo que sentirme así?", yo no podía hacer nada!...genial delirio).

**Piero golpeo la pared con fuerza.**

Piero: ("Solo tranquilízate y duerme lo que puedas, en un rato tienes clases…").

**Piero se acostó llorando.**

**Unas horas después se levanto como si nada a desayunar.**

Viviana: Piero ¿Por qué tan abrigado?

Piero: Tengo frio.

Viviana: Quizás afuera se te pase, esta soleado.

Piero: Espero, bueno no tengo mucha hambre, me iré a la secundaria temprano.

Viviana: Si tu quieres.

**Piero tomo su bolso y se fue tranquilo.**

**En la calle.**

Piero: (caminando) ("El sol está un poco fuerte pero aun así tengo frio, todavía no me puedo sacar a mi perro de mi mente, no entiendo nada!, quizás me estoy haciendo más… ¿humano?").

**Entrando a la sala.**

Piero: (mirando) ("44 compañeros aparte de mi").

**Piero camino un poco y se sentó antes del primer puesto.**

Piero: ("Ahora a esperar… ¿por qué sigo pensando en mi perro?, creo que esto es estar triste... que molesto…").

**Otro joven del salón se acerco a Piero por la espalda y lo despeino, antes que terminara Piero con su mano izquierda le arrojo un golpe en la costilla derecha que lo alejo un poco.**

Piero: (serio) No me toques.

Gabriel: (furioso) No te temo, hijo de puta.

**Piero lo miro sin decir nada, Gabriel iba acercarse a golpear a Piero.**

Piero: (serio) Inténtalo, te reto.

**Gabriel iba a golpear a Piero con su puño, pero lo paro y con la misma mano lo empujo hacia atrás.**

**El profesor entro en la sala, pero Piero actuó normal y no lo notaron.**

Profesor: Buenos días alumnos.

**Todos volvieron a sus lugares, y el profesor empezó la clase de inmediato.**

**Piero saco sus cosas y se puso a escribir, cuando le llego una bola de papel.**

Piero: ("Adivinare").

**Se dio vuelta, unos asientos más atrás estaba Gabriel haciendo otra bola de papel.**

Piero: (riendo) Eres un cobarde.

Gabriel: (molesto) Ya vas a ver, pronto te matare maldito.

Piero: (riendo) Me gustaría ver eso.

**2 horas después.**

**En el recreo Piero se quedo sentado en la sala, Gabriel hizo lo mismo, Gabriel iba a pararse para golpear a Piero por la espalda, pero este giraba levemente la cabeza como diciéndole, "Te estoy esperando", Gabriel se ponía nervioso y volvía a sentarse, de ahí en adelante intento atacar por sorpresa a Piero muchas veces, en clases, cuando estaba con gente a su alrededor, incluso cuando escuchaba música, pero siempre se giraba levemente, con el pasar de los años lo intento cientos de veces sin resultado, pero finalmente lo único que hacía era arrojar bolas de papel.**

**3 años después.**

**Piero estaba sentado en su sala cuando sonó su celular.**

Profesor: Piero afuera.

Piero: ("Genial").

**Gabriel reía intentando molestar a Piero.**

Profesor: Señor Gabriel deje de interrumpir la clase, afuera también.

**Gabriel se calló. **

**Afuera.**

Piero: ¿Halo?

Viviana: Piero, tengo el material que me pediste, pero tienes que venir a buscarlos a mi oficina.

Piero: ("Que flojera eso está a 2 hora solo de ida") entiendo, espera tengo que colgar, luego nos vemos.

**Piero cortó la llamada.**

Piero: (tranquilo) No lo intentes.

Gabriel tenía un compas el cual iba a clavar a Piero por la espalda mientras hablaba.

Piero: (riendo) ¿Nunca te aburres de intentarlo?

Gabriel: Te matare lo juro.

Piero: (aburrido) Claro... Claro (Solo 1 año más y salgo de acá y no tendré que ver a este idiota otra vez).

**Gabriel se arremango su camisa dejando ver las cicatrices que se había auto infligido en el pasado.**

Gabriel: Algún día te descuartizare con la cierra que tengo en mi casa hijo de puta.

Piero: (aburrido) Tantas palabras Gabriel y cero acción, das lastima, por mi te hubiera matado hace mucho, pero eso solo trae problemas...Tienes suerte, yo en tú lugar la aprovecho y desaparezco.

**Sonó el timbre indicando el fin de las clases.**

Piero: Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

**Piero tomo sus cosas y salió de la secundaria rápidamente, tomo un bus y se dirigió al lugar de trabajo de su madre, cuando volvió ya era oscuro y tenía su bolso lleno de papeles para estudiar.**

**Caminando a casa en la oscuridad.**

Piero: ("Estoy cansado, mi bolso esta pesado y mañana tengo que soportar otra vez las tonterías de Gabriel, que aburrida es mi vida").

**Cuando vio un grupo de 10 personas caminando en la vereda de enfrente.**

Piero: ("3 jóvenes de mi edad, 7 adultos, espera…uno de los jóvenes esta guardando un pequeño machete en sus ropas, actúa con normalidad y no llames la atención, es normal que estos grupos se alteren si se sienten amenazados o vigilados").

**Piero siguió caminando como si no pasara nada, hasta que estuvieron lejos.**

Piero: (tranquilo) ("Un problema menos").

**Unos segundos después Piero estaba caminando junto a una cancha de football con luces que iluminaban demasiado cuando por curiosidad se dio vuelta.**

**3 jóvenes corrían en su dirección.**

Piero: ("Perfecto por la luz no puedo ver bien, quizás no sean los de haya atrás, caminare por el centro de la vereda, quizás están calentando, después de todo camino al lado de una cancha.").

**Piero puso la mano izquierda en el mango de su bolso y siguió caminando.**

**De repente dos de los jóvenes estaban en frente y uno atrás formando un triangulo en torno a él.**

Joven: Quédate quieto

**Paso un rápido pensamiento en la cabeza de Piero.**

Piero: ("Haya atrás uno de ellos tenía el machete, los 2 de al frente no están armados, significa que el de atrás…").

**Piero apretó el bolso con su mano izquierda y en un rápido movimiento de Luna usando el bolso de escudo gracias a su peso, aparto a los 3 sujetos quienes no esperaban resistencia.**

Piero: ("No vale la pena pelear, estoy cansado y el de atrás armado, si me quedo aquí me atraparan y saldré herido").

**Antes que los sujetos volvieran a estar listos Piero corrió en medio de los 2 que tenía enfrente camuflándose en la oscuridad en un par de segundos casi sin ruido.**

**En la oscuridad.**

**Piero en la oscuridad vio como los sujetos discutían entre ellos por el robo fallido y se retiraban.**

Piero: ("Un problema menos, ahora a casa…tengo hambre…") (Caminando)

("Ahora que lo pienso mejor… ¿Valía la pena arriesgarme por unos papeles?, hoy no estoy concentrado...") (Sonriendo)("lo bueno es que fue un buen ejercicio").

**Fin capítulo Especial 1.**

* * *

_Próximo Capitulo especial: Discordia y Chrysalis intentaran capturar al padre de Hyadain, pero nunca esperaron que fuera demasiado fuerte._


	2. Ser padre no es fácil

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

* * *

**Capítulo Especial 1: Ser padre no es fácil.**

**En algún lugar despoblado de América**

Discordia: ¿Qué opinas de ese humano?

Chrysalis: Es interesante.

Discordia: (riendo) Quizás nos de algunos problemas.

Chrysalis: No me lo recuerdes….

Discordia: (suspira) Que mundo tan horrible, está casi completamente habitado.

Chrysalis: Sus construcciones arruinan todos los paisajes.

Discordia: Sus maquinas hacen un ruido horrible.

Chrysalis: No entiendo como estos humanos soportan vivir en esto.

Discordia: Quizás lo ignoran, por cierto ¿cómo va la investigación del humano que mato a mis mascotas?

Chrysalis: Los changelings deberían volver pronto con algo de información.

Discordia: ¿Solo enviaste a unos cuantos?

Chrysalis: A mi elite.

**Una gran bandada de cuervos se acercaba al dúo.**

Chrysalis: (sonriendo) Al fin.

**Los cuervos se convirtieron en changelings y se formaron frente a Chrysalis.**

Chrysalis: ¿Qué han descubierto del chico?

**Uno de los changelings un poco más alto que el resto dio un paso al frente.**

Changeling: Al principio tuvimos problemas, ahí millones de humanos que hablan nuestro idioma pero muchos más que no, eso nos complico un poco las cosas al principio, pero gracias a mi infiltración en las fuerzas de Luna pude averiguar de dónde provienen las armas del chico, los cuchillos son el dustar y el corvo, el dustar es de un país llamado Israel, el cual descartamos por ser de un habla desconocida para nosotros, sin embargo el otro cuchillo es de un país llamado Chile, el que se encuentra al sur de este continente, en ese país se habla el mismo idioma que nosotros lo que supone una alta posibilidad de que el origen del chico sea ahí.

Chrysalis: Perfecto, buen trabajo, llévanos de inmediato a ese lugar.

Changeling: Si mi reina.

**De inmediato el grupo empezó a volar hacia el sur.**

Discordia: ¿Qué planeas Chrys?

Chrysalis: (riendo) Si puede haber un humano con tal habilidad en este mundo, seguramente habrán más como él, además debe tener una familia y enemigos los cuales podríamos utilizar.

Discordia: ("Aburrido...").

Chrysalis: Por cierto Discordia, ¿tú no puedes transportarnos?

Discordia: (riendo) No puedo llevarte a un lugar que no conozco.

Chrysalis: Entiendo.

**Un día después**

**Sobre Santiago la capital de ese país.**

Chrysalis: ¿Qué es esa gran nube ploma?

Changeling: Contaminación mi reina.

Chrysalis: (impresionada) ¿Es peligrosa?

Changeling: Solo causa un leve ardor por no estar acostumbrados.

Chrysalis: bajemos a un lugar deshabitado en los alrededores.

**En tierra.**

Changeling: ¿Mi reina como buscaremos a su familia siendo tan solo 10 changelings?

Chrysalis: Déjamelo a mí, Discordia tu turno.

Discordia: (aburrido) Al fin.

**Discordia chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron cientos de Changelings.**

Chrysalis: (riendo) Mis bebes deben haber estado aburridos.

**Discordia se acerco al Changeling guía y puso una mano sobre su cabeza, luego chasqueo su otra mano y apareció una foto de Hyadain.**

Chrysalis: (riendo) ¿Desde cuándo haces eso?

Discordia: (riendo) Tengo muchos trucos bajo la manga (le pasa la foto a Chrysalis).

**Chrysalis se puso enfrente de los changelings recién llegados y empezó a hablar con autoridad.**

Chrysalis: Escuchen, este humano es nuestro enemigo, quiero que registren esta ciudad y busquen a cualquier ser que se le parezca y me reporten inmediatamente, no comiencen una batalla, no sabemos de lo que es capaz esta especie, solo infíltrense y busquen, comenzaremos al anochecer.

**Chrysalis miro a los changelings de elite**

Chrysalis: Ustedes infíltrense ahora, tengan la mayor discreción posible.

Changeling: Si mi reina.

**Los changelings de elite un poco más grande que sus hermanos se transformaron en cuervos y volaron a la ciudad donde en la oscuridad se transformaban en humanos.**

Discordia: (suspirando) uff estoy cansado.

Chrysalis: (riendo) Descansemos por ahora, el viaje fue bastante largo.

Discordia: (riendo) Con tu permiso voy a dormir.

**Discordia invoco una nube y se acomodo encima.**

**En algún lugar de Santiago.**

**Luna aparecía en la habitación de Hyadain.**

Luna: ("Ahora a transformarse").

**Luna cerró los ojos y su cuerno se ilumino un poco transformándose en Hyadain.**

Luna (Hyadain): (feliz)Ahora a jugar.

**Luna se dirigió a la sala en que estaba el sillón y empezó a jugar.**

Luna: (Jugando) Este mundo no es tan malo cuando te acostumbras al aire y a los cambios de horario.

**Horas después**

Luna (Hyadain): Mmm ya está oscureciendo, será mejor que cene.

**Luna se dirigió a la cocina.**

**Luna (Hyadain): No queda nada…, mejor salgo a comprar algo. Luna hizo aparecer algo de dinero humano, lo guardo en si bolsillo y salió de la casa.**

Luna (Hyadain): ("En algún lugar por aquí, debe haber alguna tienda").

**Luna empezó a caminar sin rumbo despreocupada, llevaba unas cuadras cuando paso junto a una secundaria.**

Luna (Hyadain): (mirando) ("Que estructura más cuadrada y deprimente, quizás Hyadain estudio aquí").

**Terminando de pasar junto a la estructura se encontraban unos pequeños locales de comida, a los que entro, luego de algunos minutos salió con una pequeña bolsa son pan y algunos víveres. **

Luna (Hyadain): ("Creo que esto será suficiente") (mirando) ("Creo que daré una vuelta antes de volver").

**Luna empezó a caminar observando las casas y a los habitantes a su alrededor, cuando una persona se le acerco.**

Desconocido: Disculpa, ¿nos hemos visto antes?

Luna (Hyadain): (precavida) No lo creo.

Desconocido: Perdón, mi error.

**El desconocido camino y se fue por la siguiente esquina en su camino.**

Luna (Hyadain): (Despreocupada)("¿Amigo de Hyadain?, ¿el tiene amigos?, no entiendo")(mirando el cielo) ("pronto será de noche, mejor vuelvo a casa para evitar más imprevistos").

**Luna empezó a devolverse, mientras tanto aprovechando la oscuridad el desconocido se convertía en un cuervo que salió volando.**

**Unos minutos después en casa de Hyadain.**

**Luna entraba a la casa cuando un hombre joven, ordenaba una maleta.**

Juan: Hola Piero, ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Luna (Hyadain): ("¿El Padre de Hyadain?") Hola Padre.

Juan: (mirando a Piero) ¿Tanta formalidad hoy?

Luna (Hyadain): Creí que estarías más tiempo de vacaciones.

Juan: Recuerda que debo trabajar, ayúdame con mi maleta.

**Juan le paso una gran maleta a Piero quien se mostraba algo incomodo.**

Juan: No te quejes esta liviana.

Luna (Hyadain): ¿Dónde iras?

Juan: (Despreocupado) Donde siempre, al norte.

Luna (Hyadain): a…

Juan: Iré a buscar algo y vuelvo.

**El celular de Juan estaba sobre la mesa, a lo que Luna le lanzo un hechizo.**

Luna (Hyadain): ("Por si acaso").

**Juan volvió y guardo su celular en el bolsillo.**

Juan: Acompáñame al paradero de la avenida para tomar el autobús.

Luna (Hyadain): Claro…

**Juan tomo una maleta del mismo porte que Piero y salieron en la oscuridad.**

**Arriba de la casa.**

Discordia: (riendo) Qué te parece, dos Hyadains

Chrysalis: Seguramente debe ser un impostor, pero el otro debe ser su Padre.

Discordia: ¿Qué sugieres?

Chrysalis: Sigámoslos en la oscuridad y veamos que hacen.

**En la avenida**

Juan: Viene mi autobús, pásame la maleta, cuídate Piero.

Luna (Hyadain): ¿Cuándo vuelves Padre?

Juan: Actúas raro hoy, bueno no importa, vuelvo en 1 semana, ahora Adiós.

Luna (Hyadain): Adiós Padre.

**El Padre de Piero se subió al autobús, y se marcho, mientras Luna sentía algo de nostalgia.**

Luna (Hyadain): (Caminando) ("Que extraño es decir esas palabras").

**En los tejados.**

Chrysalis: Changelings.

**Se formaron frente a ella 8 cuervos.**

Chrysalis: Síganlo y elimínenlo cuando este solo.

**Los cuervos volaron siguiendo al autobús.**

Discordia: ¿No lo seguirás tu misma?

Chrysalis: No me encuentro en las condiciones de viajar nuevamente.

Discordia: (riendo) Tú descansa entonces, yo vigilare a este impostor el resto del camino.

Chrysalis: Gracias, al fin haces algo útil.

Discordia: (serio) Seguro.

**Chrysalis se convirtió en un ave y se fue.**

Discordia: ("Ahora, que sorpresas tienes amigo").

**Luna caminaba tranquila cuando una persona cortó su paso.**

Gabriel: Tanto tiempo pedazo de Mierda.

Luna (Hyadain): ("¿Quien es el…?"), perdón me confundes.

Gabriel: (riendo) No te escaparas ahora.

**Gabriel se lanzo para golpear a Luna pero esta la esquivo.**

Luna (Hyadain): Eres un bárbaro déjame tranquila…digo tranquilo. ("Lo arruine").

Gabriel: (riendo) Ahora tienes complejo de identidad, sabía que eras un fenómeno pero no que eras tan enfermo.

Luna (Hyadain): ("No puedo enfrentarme aquí con el")

**Luna empezó a correr mientras Gabriel la seguía pero desde donde venia Gabriel hubo un gran resplandor de luz y Luna quedo sola.**

Luna (Hyadain): (Cansada) ("¿Qué era eso?, esto no puede ser bueno").

Discordia: Hola Luna, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

**Discordia estaba en forma de un hombre adulto con el cabello plomo y desordenado.**

Luna (Hyadain): Discordia.

Discordia: (riendo) Perfecto adivine.

Luna (Hyadain): (seria) ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Discordia: (riendo) Oh nada solo divertirme.

Luna (Hyadain): Regresa a nuestro mundo, te lo advierto.

Discordia: (riendo) ¿Que harás?, ¿pelear aquí conmigo?, no sabemos que nos podría pasar si llamamos la atención de esta gente.

Luna (Hyadain): (molesta) Seguramente te capturarían y te estudiarían.

Discordia: (riendo) A ambos, pero tranquila hoy he venido en paz.

Luna (Hyadain): ¿Qué le hiciste al humano que me seguía?

Discordia: Oh nada, solo lo probare, tu campeón versus este raro chico.

Luna (Hyadain): No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo.

Discordia: (riendo) El juego comienza ahora.

**Discordia desapareció en la oscuridad.**

Luna (Hyadain): Debo advertirle a Hyadain.

**Luna se fue a casa y se transporto a Canterlot, invoco un teléfono y llamo a Hyadain.**

Hyadain: ¿halo?

Luna: Hyadain!¿Cómo te encuentras?

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Bien, ¿Qué ocurre?

Luna: Hyadain, me temo que se han acercado más de lo que esperaba, están averiguando sobre ti y pronto usaran esa información para atacarte.

Hyadain: (tranquilo)¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?

Luna: Pienso que no mucho, prepárate y suerte, te explicare todo en Canterlot hoy a Media noche.

Hyadain: Ok, nos vemos en Canterlot.

**Luna volvió al mundo de los humanos.**

Luna: aun me pregunto quién era ese chico que me perseguía y cuál era su conexión con Hyadain.

**Una hora después en el terminal de buses de Santiago, el Padre de Hyadain tomaba el bus que lo llevaría al norte del país.**

Changelings (humano1): Eviten que cualquier otro humano suba con él, lo atraparemos solo en la noche.

Changelings (humano2): Entendido.

**30 minutos después el bus de Juan partía, los changelings habían logrado su cometido y distrajeron o confundieron a los demás pasajeros, Juan en cambio estaba durmiendo en el bus.**

**5 Horas después en medio de la carretera Juan despertaba.**

Juan: hace un poco de frio…

**Juan saco una chaqueta y se abrigo, mientras miraba la oscuridad de la carretera.**

**Juan seguía mirando la oscuridad cómodamente cuando, se escucho un neumático reventar y el bus empezó a orillarse hasta detenerse.**

**El auxiliar fue al puesto de Juan.**

Auxiliar: No se preocupe, pronto resolveremos el problema.

Juan: No hay problema.

**En la otra fila de asientos se veía por la ventana la luz proveniente de las linternas que se movían con el avanzar del chofer y el auxiliar, Juan miraba desde su asiento cuando se vieron unas extrañas sombras puntiagudas y las linternas empezaron a moverse descontroladamente, mientras miraba atónito lo que parecía una película de terror, pronto las linternas dejaron de moverse.**

**Juan miraba desde su asiento cuando la ventana frente a él se rompió entrando una extraña criatura con patas un poco puntiagudas que destrozo algunos asientos dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia Juan quien se agacho en su asiento esquivándolo y el ser salió por su ventana.**

Juan: Mierda, debo salir rápido de aquí.

**Juan corrió y bajo del bus, afuera solo estaban las 2 linternas del chofer y el auxiliar pero ellos no estaban, camino hacia una linterna y la tomo.**

Juan: Bien mejor pido algo de ayuda.

**Juan iba a sacar su celular pero escucho unas pisadas en su espalda, Juan se detuvo y se dio media vuelta.**

Juan: (riendo) Que horrible eres.

**El ser lo miro extrañado y se lanzo contra él con sus patas abiertas, Juan lo tomo por la cabeza con una mano y lo sostuvo en el aire.**

Juan: Sabes, tengo una familia que cuidar y no puedo jugar mucho contigo, además (riendo) hace años que no me divertía.

**Juan estrello la cabeza del changeling contra el bus y la reventó en su mano.**

Juan: Que delicados.

**Juan empezó a sacudirse una extraña sustancia verde que estaba en su mano.**

Juan: Que asqueroso…

**Arriba del bus había otro que iba a golpear a Juan pero este tomo su pata y lo lanzo contra el piso, en el piso Juan le proporciono una patada en la cabeza atontándolo, puso su pie encima del hombro del changeling y con ambos brazos comenzó a girar su pata mientras este gritaba y en un movimiento rápido la saco por completo, Juan lo soltó y el changeling se alejo lentamente malherido.**

Juan: (riendo) ¿Puedes hacer algo mejor?

**El changeling se alejo e hizo un extraño ruido parecido al zumbido de una libélula, entonces bajaron del cielo 6 cuervos y se convirtieron en changelings.**

Juan: (suspirando) Esto tomara un rato.

**Juan comenzó a correr hacia los changelings y lanzo una patada derribando a uno, de inmediato tomo a uno que estaba a su costado y lo giro a su alrededor golpeando a los demás, después lo lanzo contra el frente del bus donde se estrello contra el vidrio. Le puso un pie en la cabeza al changeling que estaba en su costado y la reventó. Los otros 4 aun estaban atontados pero de igual manera 2 se arrojaron contra él quien atrapo a cada uno con una mano y los estrello contra sí mismo quedando muertos por sus propias púas y la fuerza del impacto. **

**Cuando solo quedaban dos uno hablo.**

Changeling (1): No lo hagas retirémonos.

Changeling (2): (furioso) Ya están todos muertos.

**El ultimo changeling se lanzo con furia pero Juan lo golpeo en el estomago atravesándolo, luego lo dejo caer.**

Juan: (riendo) ¿Y tú?¿no lo intentaras?

Changeling: Ustedes, son una familia de monstruos.

Juan: (extrañado) ¿Ustedes?

**El changeling camino un poco hacia su amigo mutilado que estaba muerto por hemorragia.**

Changeling: (riendo) Esta misión fue suicida desde el principio.

**Juan miro su reloj**

Juan: (aburrido) No tengo el tiempo para ver a un ser extraño lamentarse por su fracaso, permiso.

**Juan se dirigió hacia el bus, y empezó a cambiar la rueda mientras el Changeling enterraba a sus compañeros.**

Juan: Espero que las clases de maneja den resultado.

**Juan hecho andar el bus y se fue.**

**Fin capítulo especial 2.**

* * *

_Próximo Capítulo especial: Historia alternativa del Capítulo 13_


	3. Juegos Peligrosos (B)

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

**Capitulo 13-Juegos Peligrosos (B)**

* * *

**Esta edición tiene un final alternativo, el resto del capítulo es exactamente igual, si no quieren leer el capítulo de nuevo busquen la raya que marca donde empieza a cambiar el capitulo.**

* * *

**El grupo caminaba hacia el castillo tranquilamente, mientras las chicas conversaban Hyadain mantenía silencio.**

Gilda: Entonces ¿iremos al castillo de Luna?

Derpy: (sonriendo) Si.

Gilda: Vaya al principio creí que estabas bromeando con todo esto.

Derpy: ¿Por qué?

Gilda: Bueno... Tu cara no es muy seria que digamos.

Octavia: La apoyo.

**Derpy no entendía. **

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Fuiste débil").

**Hyadain se detuvo.**

Derpy: (curiosa)¿Qué pasa Hya?

Hyadain: (distraído) Ohh... nada… solo estoy cansado.

**Siguieron caminando.**

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Fuiste débil").

Hyadain: ("Que quieres Docsa").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Solo quiero ayudarte").

Hyadain: ("¿Como podrías tu ayudarme?").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: ¿Qué te parecería que te diera una mano de vez en cuando?").

Hyadain: ("Me parece una trampa").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Y lo es, mientras no permitas que me apodere de ti").

Hyadain: ("Te gustaría matarlo a todos ¿no?").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Hasta cierto punto, pero mientras hemos estado juntos, me he divertido, y a la vez impacientado").

Hyadain: ("Explícate").Hyadain: ("Docsa: Bueno, siempre te quedas con toda la diversión").

Hyadain: ("No es divertido, es mi trabajo").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: (riendo) Para mí es divertido").

Hyadain: ("Si tu lo dices….").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Solo fíjate, desde que hemos estado aquí yo solo he podido llevar a Gabriel a la muerte y tú te has quedado con el resto, técnicamente tú has sido más malo que yo").

Hyadain: ("Eso es cierto").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Vamos Piero, tu sabes que lucho al límite de mi potencial, en cambio tú te restringes.").

Hyadain: ("No ha llegado el momento de luchar en serio").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Sabes mejor que yo, que cuando ese momento llegue podría ser tarde").

Hyadain: ("Quizás") (Mirando a Derpy).

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Además no puedo permitir que mueras sin que al menos pelee yo también, en ese sentido ambos ganamos")

Hyadain: ("Odio decirlo pero tienes razón, entonces… ¿qué sugieres?").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Permíteme luchar cuando lo amerites necesario y así evitar cualquier catástrofe tuya y también me divertiré, dos pájaros de un tiro!").

Hyadain: ("Supongo que seriamos algo como socios ¿no?").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Esperaba oír eso").

Hyadain: ("Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Empecemos por dejar de pelear y llevarnos mejor").

Hyadain: ("No es gracioso").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: (riendo) Siempre tan serio Piero").

Hyadain: ("Solo habla antes que desista").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: (riendo) Como quieras, empecemos por ir a buscar el cuerno del unicornio que acabas de matar").

Hyadain: emmm chicas, creo que perdí algo en la casa de Frank.., luego las alcanzo.

**Hyadain se dio media vuelta y empezó a devolverse.**

Derpy: (preocupada) Hya está actuando extraño…

Octavia: ¿Tú crees?, para mí ya es bastante extraño.

Gilda: Solo déjalo.

Derpy: (preocupada) Bueno si... el es extraño.

Octavia: Démonos prisa, me encanta ir al Castillo de Celestia, aunque nunca he podido ir si no es como músico.

Derpy: (riendo) Créeme te encantara.

Gilda: (seria) Si tú lo dices.

**En Casa de Frank, Hyadain entraba a la habitación donde aun estaba el cuerpo degollado de Frank.**

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Ahora corta su cuerno").

Hyadain: ("Bueno…")

Hyadain saco el Dustar y empezó a cortar con dificultad el cuerno de Frank.

Hyadain: (cortando) ("Que duro…").

Hyadain: ("Doca: ¿Qué esperabas?, no todos pueden tener magia en este mundo").

Hyadain: ("¿Magia?, ¿Cómo sabes tú de magia?").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: ¿Esperabas que el general de Nightmare moon fuera un simple Humano?, ella te paso mucho más que solo un instinto asesino, también nos enseño un poco de magia negra además de tu habilidad con los cuchillos")

Hyadain: ("Yo no sé magia ¿recuerdas?").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: (riendo) Pero tienes un talento innato escondido, solo es que aun no lo desarrollas").

Hyadain: ("Espero que no me decepciones").

**Hyadain termino de Cortar el Cuerno.**

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Perfecto volvamos al castillo").

**Hyadain guardo el cuerno en su bolso y fue a encontrarse con el grupo.**

**En el catillo.**

**Los guardias no impidieron su entrada y se dirigió a la torre donde se encontraron con Luna la ultima vez, recorrió el largo pasillo y entro al salón donde ya estaban todos incluso Luna.**

Luna: Te esperaba Hyadain, ¿Qué te paso?

Hyadain: Nada... había perdido mi tarjeta..

Luna: ¿y la encontraste?

Hyadain: si…

**Luna clavo su mirada en Hyadain**

Luna: ("Este niño planea algo").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Luna esta sospechando, actúa normalmente").

Hyadain: ("Ya lo sé, déjame pensar en algo"),

Luna: ¿Qué tramas Hya?, estas actuando extraño.

**Hyadain rio un poco aunque despacio.**

Hyadain: Pensaba que no podías ganarme en tu videojuego de pelea.

Luna: (molesta) ¿Qué has dicho?!, te enseñare quien es la maestra.

**Hyadain: Ya lo veremos.**

Hyadain: ("Docsa: (riendo) Nunca te ha costado manejar a la gente ¿no?").

Hyadain: ("Es de familia").

**El resto del grupo miraba con atención como Luna invocaba un gran sillón, los juegos y el televisor.**

Luna: Ya verás…

**Luna tomo su control con magia mientras Hyadain tomaba el suyo tranquilo desde una mesa enfrente.**

Luna: ¿Listo para perder?

Hyadain: Listo.

**En los siguientes 30 minutos Luna perdió 100 juegos seguidos ante Hyadain quien estaba aburrido.**

Hyadain: ¿Contenta?

Luna: Tu ganas! Pero pronto tendré mi venganza!

Hyadain: ("Que exagerada").

Luna: Bueno ahora la cena!.

**Luna invoco la gran mesa y la misma comida de la última vez.**

**Gilda se acerco al oído de Hyadain.**

Gilda: Supongo que comeremos carne.

Hyadain: Sígueme.

**Se dirigieron a la habitación de al lado, a diferencia de la ultima vez había más de tres veces la carne de la vez pasada.**

**Gilda se alegro y empezó a partir la carne con sus garras mientras comía.**

Hyadain: Por lo menos siéntate.

**Gilda tenia un poco de carne en el pico.**

Gilda: Perdón.

**Gilda se tranquilizo, Hyadain se sentó enfrente, y comieron tranquilamente.**

Gilda: Eres fuerte.

Hyadain: Gracias.

Gilda: Aunque yo lo soy más.

Hyadain: (aburrido) quizás.

Gilda: Yo seguramente podría haber acabado con ese unicornio completamente sola.

**Hyadain siguió comiendo tranquilamente.**

Gilda: De hecho creo que yo debería dirigir al Escuadrón Lunar.

Hyadain: (aburrido) Derrótame y serás La líder.

Gilda: Si por que no.

Hyadain: (aburrido) Eres muy engreída.

**Gilda miro seriamente a Hyadain.**

Hyadain: Pensemos un poco, quizás tus garras estén al nivel de mis cuchillos, y quizás en fuerza serias superior, pero con esa actitud jamás me ganarías**.**

Gilda: (molesta) ¿Qué tiene de malo mi actitud?

**Gilda iba a golpear la mesa pero antes que pudiera reaccionar Hyadain tenía su Dustar en su cuello.**

Gilda: (nerviosa) ¿Cómo..?..

Hyadain: Estamos comiendo, tranquilízate. (Guardando el cuchillo).

**Gilda bajo su brazo y siguió comiendo.**

Hyadain: Te recomiendo que te calmes y pienses antes de actuar, si no nunca lograras derrotar a nadie y mucho menos a mí.

Gilda: Exageras.

Hyadain: Quizás.

Gilda: ("Es extraño, creo ser superior a él, pero siento que podría matarme en cualquier segundo…..ahora entiendo porque es el Líder").

**Gilda empezó a reír.**

Hyadain: (aburrido) ¿Qué pasa?

Gilda: (confiada) Eres genial.

**Hyadain la miro confundido.**

Hyadain: Si tú lo dices….

Gilda: (riendo) ("Sera mejor no molestarlo").

Hyadain: Ahora si me disculpas, iré al salón.

Gilda: Adelante, más para mí

**Hyadain se dirigió al salón donde las chicas conversaban, se sentó y empezó a beber una bebida.**

Luna: ¿Qué tal la cena?

Hyadain: Buena.

Luna: (mirando a las chicas) Ahora yo elijo el tema.

**Las chicas pusieron atención**

Luna: (bromeando) ¿Alguna tiene novio?

**Derpy rio.**

Octavia: (sonrojada) No…

Luna: y tu Hyadain, ¿tienes novia?

Hyadain: (aburrido) A mí no me metan en sus juegos.

**Hyadain siguió bebiendo.**

Derpy: (riendo) Yo si tengo!

**Todos miraron sorprendidos a Derpy y Hyadain escupió su bebida.**

Derpy: Quizás lo conocen, es el .

Octavia: ¿De verdad es Doctor?, solo lo vi un par de veces y nunca lo pareció.

Derpy: No estoy segura... la verdad…

Hyadain: (limpiándose) Yo me voy… no deseo ser parte de este tipo de conversaciones, Luna ¿me puedes hacer una habitación al fondo del pasillo?

**Derpy y Octavia miraban confundidas a Hyadain.**

Luna: Claro.

**Hyadain y Luna se levantaron y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo.**

* * *

Luna: ¿La querías no?

Hyadain: (tranquilo) No.

Luna: ¿Estas molesto con Derpy?

Hyadain: Para nada.

Luna: (riendo) Estas mintiendo.

Hyadain: (riendo) quizás.

Luna: ¿Por qué te engañas?

Hyadain: Tú no me conoces.

Luna: Sabes, si lo deseas te puedo convertir en un ponie terminando todo esto.

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Déjame solo.

**Llegaron a la última habitación donde Luna invoco una cama una mesa y una silla.**

Luna: Espero que sea suficiente.

Hyadain: Lo es.

**Hyadain entro a su habitación.**

Luna: Eres un desconsiderado.

**Luna cerró la puerta.**

**Hyadain se quito el bolso y lo dejo sobre la cama.**

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Duro golpe ¿no?").

Hyadain: ("Continuemos con lo nuestro").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: (riendo) Si, será lo mejor, ahora saca tus cuchillos y el cuerno, después ponlos sobre la mesa").

Hyadain: ("Ahora explícame que aremos").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Haremos un poco de magia negra con la poca energía mágica que le queda al cuerno").

Hyadain: ("Para mí es obsoleto").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Créeme estas cosas no pierden su poder tan rápidamente, ahora te explicare, este es un antiguo hechizo que se usaba en aquellos ponies dominados por la locura").Hyadain: ("¿Locura?").

Hyadain: ("Docsa:(riendo) así es, es un hechizo de lo más extraño e interesante, nació hace muchos años con los primeros unicornios en Equestria, cuando aun este lugar estaba dominado por Discordia, muchos ponies se volvieron locos con su presencia, pero un grupo de unicornios decidido a ayudar a sus amigos de cualquier forma, desarrollo un hechizo de cambio de personalidad, resulta que como curar la locura con métodos normales era difícil, pensaron en lo siguiente, un poni cuerdo solo posee una personalidad, en cambio uno loco posee un lado cuerdo, aunque reprimido y su lado loco domina su ser, este hechizo normalmente se utilizaba para hacer un cambio definitivo en el sujeto, pero en nuestro caso lo utilizaremos a medias, para hacer el cambio a libre disposición").

Hyadain: ("Entiendo").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Ahora como muestra de que tienes mi confianza, estableceremos algunas condiciones para realizar el cambio").

Hyadain: ("¿Condiciones?").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Claro, de esa forma cada uno estará restringido para no hacer lo que se le plazca, ahora piensa en tus condiciones").

Hyadain: (suspira) ("Sabes Docsa hoy te hare un regalo").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: ¿De qué hablas?").

Hyadain: ("Estoy aburrido de mi vida, me harte de sufrir y de soñar con que algún día seré feliz, ahora volvió la tristeza y el frio… lo odio, así que simplemente me rindo, quedas a cargo haz lo que te plazca").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: ¿No hablaras en serio?").

Hyadain: ("Pruébame").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: (riendo) Ya, Lo veremos")

Hyadain: ("Comencemos").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Ahora escucha atentamente, primero haz un corte en tu pulgar y haz un circulo lo suficientemente grande en la mesa como para escribir en el").

**Hyadain respiro profundo.**

Hyadain: ("Aquí vamos").

**Hyadain tomo su dustar e hizo un pequeño corte en su pulgar, he hizo el circulo lentamente.**

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Si no aguantas el dolor podemos parar").

Hyadain: ("No es nada, continua").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Pinta la mitad del circulo con tu sangre").

**Hyadain se hizo un corte en la palma de su mano y pinto la mitad del circulo rápidamente.**

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Ahora, pon el cuerno en medio del circulo, y empieza a escribir tus condiciones, en la parte que no está manchada").

**Hyadain puso el cuerno en la mesa, cortó su dedo y empezó a escribir.**

_**Condición 1: Hyadain nunca volverá.**_

Hyadain: ("Eso es todo").

Hyadain. ("Docsa: (riendo) Ahora repite esto:

_De aquí en adelante sangraras como yo._

_Permanecerás en la luz y en la oscuridad conmigo._

_Nadie nunca podrá salvarnos. _

_Nunca conseguirás el perdón de Dios._

_Desde esta noche y hasta el fin de tus días._

_Tu único camino es hacia el infierno"_

**Hyadain repitió la frase y la sangre en la mesa empezó a brillar iluminando toda la habitación.**

Docsa: (riendo) Al parecer no tendré que escribir.

**Unos segundos después la sangre empezó a evaporarse, mientras de los ojos y boca de Hyadain salía una fuerte luz, terminada de evaporarse la sangre cayó al piso arrodillado.**

Docsa: Libre... pensé que Piero era más fuerte…perdió la esperanza demasiado pronto (riendo) Al final Derpy sirvió de algo!.

**Golpearon la Puerta.**

Derpy: Hya! ¿Estás bien?

Docsa: ("Comienza el juego") Dame un segundo ya salgo.

**Docsa tomo el Dustar y se paró a unos metros de la Puerta, acomodo su brazo izquierdo como un escudo mientras en su mano derecho tenía el cuchillo, y se lanzo contra la puerta aplastando a Derpy contra la pared a la vez mientras clavaba el cuchillo atreves de la Puerta en su corazón.**

**Retiro el cuchillo de la puerta y saco el corvo, cuando cayó el cuerpo con la puerta ensangrentados Gilda veía con horror la escena al comienzo del pasillo.**

Docsa: (riendo)¿Quieres ser la siguiente?

Gilda: (Enojada) Eres un maldito.

Luna: (Desesperada) No lo hagas!

**Gilda se lanzo volando en el estrecho pasillo con sus garras por delante para cortar, mientras Docsa empezó a correr en dirección a Gilda, antes de que Gilda reaccionara Docsa hizo una barrida y clavo el corvo en el cuello de Gilda mientras seguía volando, el resultado fue que Gilda se provoco un gran corte en la mitad de su cuerpo cayendo al fondo del pasillo agonizando.**

**Docsa se paro y siguió corriendo en dirección a Luna, pero antes se interpuso Octavia con el bastón de Hyadain, intento golpear a Docsa en la cabeza pero este se cubrió con su brazo izquierdo como si nada, luego le propino un golpe en la cara que la giro entonces Docsa la tomo y la apretó contra su pecho mientras tenía el corvo en su cuello, Luna estaba atónita.**

Luna: (temblorosa) Suéltala.

Docsa: ¿Y si no quiero?

**El cuerno de Luna comenzó a brillar.**

Octavia: (llorando) Ayúdame…

**Luna se detuvo.**

Luna: Déjala ir, ¿Qué quieres?

Docsa: En estos momentos tengo todo lo que deseo, así que solo diré algo antes de irme.

**Luna lo observaba molesta.**

Docsa: (riendo) Haz condenado este mundo a la muerte.

Luna: No ganaras.

Docsa: (riendo) Primero serán las mane6, luego el resto de tu famoso escuadrón, después trabajare junto a Discordia y Chrysalis entonces el resto será fácil, ("Entonces quizás pueda volver a mi mundo, de verdad que odio a estas criaturas."), bueno nos vemos.

**Docsa empezó a retroceder con Octavia hasta llegar al fondo del pasillo, luego cortó su cuello y desapareció en las sombras del castillo.**

Luna: Debo advertirle a Celestia, aunque... Seguramente seré castigada de nuevo (llorando) bueno no importa, mientras no hayan más muertes.

**Luna desapareció del salón en un destello de luz.**

**2 Horas después fuera del castillo, Docsa caminaba por las oscuras calles de la capital.**

Docsa: ("Soy un hater atrapado en un mundo de ponies, que terrible condena (suspira) Con un poco de suerte escapare").

**Fin Capitulo 13 (B)**

_Próximo Capítulo especial: Retorno a la Oscuridad_


	4. Retorno a la Oscuridad

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

**Capítulo Especial 4: Retorno a la Oscuridad**

* * *

**Capitulo inspirado y basado en el juego "Story of the blanks", si no lo han leído o jugado les recomendaría que lo busquen.**

* * *

**Hyadain se adentraba en el bosque cuando lo observaba Fluttershy y Apple Bloom, Fluttershy entro a su casa porque oscurecía en cuanto Apple Bloom se encontraba con resto de las cutie marks crusaders**

Apple Bloom: ¿Ven lo mismo que yo?

Scootaloo: El humano se adentra en el bosque everfree.

Swetiee Belle: ¿Creen que le pase algo?

Scootaloo: (riendo) Para nada, el es casi tan valiente y fuerte como Rainbow Dash.

Apple Bloom: Si… quizás tengas razón.

Swetiee Belle: Debemos volver pronto, se hace de noche.

Scootaloo: (gritando) Cutie Mark Crusaders hora de volver a casa!.

Apple Bloom]/Swetiee Belle: Si!.

**1 Hora después.**

**Hyadain caminaba por el bosque.**

Hyadain: ("Que aburrido…").

Docsa: ("Nos siguen").

Hyadain: ("Lo se").

Docsa: ("¿No harás nada?").

Hyadain: ("Esperare quizás me entretenga").

**A la izquierda de Hyadain se movieron algunos arbustos.**

Hyadain: Es hora.

**Hyadain abrió su poleron y saco su dustar, y miro hacia su izquierda.**

**Desde su espalda se lanzo un lobo de madera, con sus garras preparadas, Hyadain lo esquivo tirándose a un lado.**

Hyadain: ("No esta solo").

**De inmediato salió otro lobo y cortaron su paso.**

Docsa: ("¿Quieres hacer algo de magia?").

Hyadain: ("No creo que sea el momento").

Docsa: (riendo) ("Confía en mi").

**Uno de los lobos se lanzo pero Hyadain lo rechazo con una patada en su hocico, aunque el lobo se vio lastimado se paró de inmediato y la madera que se había roto empezó a repararse.**

Docsa: ("Estos lobos tienen algo de magia, los ataques normales no resultaran").

Hyadain: ("Acepto sugerencias").

Docsa: ("Pincha tu dedo y salpica un poco de sangre en los lobos luego con el cuerno en la mano y a poca distancia di "Infernus").

Hyadain: Entiendo.

**Hyadain pincho su meñique derecha y empezó a sangrar un poco, los lobos se lanzaron y esquivo justo a tiempo hacia un lado.**

Hyadain: ("Son rapidos").

Docsa: ("No te desconcentres").

Hyadain: ("Tengo una idea").

**Los lobos nuevamente empezaron a correr hacia Hyadain, pero tomo su dustar de la hoja y lo lanzo clavando la pata de uno de los lobos al piso, luego esquivo al otro y lo tomo por la cola lanzándolo donde su compañero atrapado.**

Hyadain: Ahora la sangre.

**Los lobos estaban un poco aturdidos por lo que Hyadain se pudo acercar sin problemas, cuando estaba junto a ellos apretó su dedo y cayeron unas gotas de sangre, entonces tomo el cuerno.**

Hyadain: Infernus.

**La sangre empezó a sonar como hirviendo y empezó a emanar un leve humo, pronto la sangre se convirtió en fuego y ambos lobos empezaron a arder, uno de los lobos intento escapar cuando estaba cubierto de fuego pero Hyadain lo noqueo con una patada, luego solo vio como los lobos morían retorcidos entre el fuego.**

Hyadain: Creo que acampare aquí esta noche.

**Hyadain se sentó y empezó a mirar el fuego.**

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Que recuerdos me trae esto…

Docas: ("Por cierto, buen trabajo").

Hyadain: (riendo) Lo malo es que no podre sacar el cuchillo hasta que se apague el fuego...esta ardiendo.

**La hoja del cuchillo estaba frente a Hyadain ardiendo al rojo vivo.**

**Mientras tanto en Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Bloom miraba la Luna.**

Apple Bloom: ("Esta noche me recuerda a ese incidente") (Asustada) ("Debería advertirle").

**Luego rio.**

Apple Bloom: ("No le pasara nada, Scootaloo debe tener razón, o quizás no").

Applejack: Apple Bloom hora de ir a la cama.

Apple Bloom: Si hermana.

**Apple Bloom fue a acostarse.**

Apple Bloom: ("Pero aun así, el está solo, no debería salir de noche, pero soy una cutie mark crusaders y mi deber es ayudarlo… o al menos advertirle") (suspira) ("Me arrepentiré toda la vida de esto").

**Las velas ya estaban apagadas, Apple Bloom se levanto de su cama, bajo las escaleras silenciosamente y se dirigió al bosque everfree.**

**1 Hora después.**

**Hyadain seguía junto a la fogata.**

Hyadain: Que aburrida noche…. Creí que este bosque seria más interesante.

**Hyadain vio pasar al otro lado de la fogata un poni color plomo de pelo amarillo y ojos amarillos pasar.**

Hyadain: ¿Derpy? ¿Eres tú?

**El poni empezó a correr.**

Hyadain: (Molesto) ¿Qué haces aquí Derpy?!, vete a casa!.

**El poni había desaparecido en la oscuridad.**

Hyadain: (Molesto) Esa tonta… ese no es el camino a ponyville, ahora tendré que ir a buscarla..").

Docsa: ("No vayas ella se lo busco").

Hyadain: (riendo) Promesas son promesas…

**Apareció Applebloom.**

Hyadain: (intrigado) A… hola… ¿tú eres Apple Bloom no?

Apple Bloom: (cansada) Si… vine… a advertirte…

Hyadain: Genial dos ponies a mi cargo, si te pasa algo Applejack se molestara (riendo) y no me gustaría recibir una de sus patadas…

Apple Bloom: Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Hyadain: (suspira) Después de encontrar a Derpy.

Apple Bloom: ¿Derpy está aquí?

Hyadain: Acabo de verla, ahora vamos.

**Hyadain empezó a caminar por el bosque.**

Apple Bloom: (Asustada) No me dejes sola!.

**Apple Bloom alcanzo a Hyadain, quien caminaba tranquilo.**

Apple Bloom: ¿No tienes miedo?

Hyadain: (Aburrido) ¿A que tendría miedo?

Apple Bloom: Que tal… a la ¿Muerte?

Hyadain: (intrigado) ¿Qué sabes de la muerte?

Apple Bloom: Bueno… una vez en el bosque en una noche como esta, pasaron cosas extrañas…

Hyadain: ¿Cómo qué?

Apple Bloom: (asustada) Primero seguí a un poni por el bosque.

Hyadain: ¿Y luego?

Apple Bloom: (asustada) Luego llegue a un extraño pueblo en que nada era lo que parecía y luego..

**Apple Bloom empezó a temblar y se detuvo.**

Hyadain: (Sonriendo) Tranquila, no pasara nada.

Apple Bloom: Tú no sabes lo que yo he visto!.

Hyadain: (riendo) No creo que sea nada que no pueda enfrentar, por cierto apúrate o te quedaras atrás.

**Hyadain alcanzo a ver al poni plomo a algunos metros enfrente de el.**

Hyadain: (molesto) Espérame Derpy!.

**Hyadain empezó a correr, Apple Bloom empezó a seguirlo.**

**Mientras corrían el bosque se hacía más oscuro, luego pasaron unos grandes arbustos y llegaron a un pueblo en el que estaba de día, en el pueblo se veían algunos ponies.**

**Apple Bloom empezó a llorar.**

Apple Bloom: (llorando) Yo no quería volver, esto es tu culpa.

Docsa: ("Esto es extraño Piero, deberíamos retirarnos ahora").

Hyadain: Ahh mierda… Derpy a los lugares que te sigo.

Apple Bloom: Derpy… ahora que lo pienso se parece Ruby.

Hyadain: ¿Ruby?

Apple Bloom: Es una amiga, que vivía por aquí.

Hyadain: mmm que hacemos…

Apple Bloom: Creo que no podremos volver sin su ayuda…

Hyadain: Bueno... Derpy es una pegaso... creo que podrá irse volando si tiene problemas, (Suspira) Volvamos, pero si mañana no está tendré que volver.

Docsa: ("Llámala").

**Hyadain saco su celular pero este no respondía.**

Hyadain: Que extraño… la magia de Luna debería servir en cualquier lugar, volvamos.

**Se habían dado media vuelta cuando un poni se acerco, Apple Bloom se escondió tras Hyadain.**

Poni: (riendo) ¿Por qué no se quedan?

Hyadain: Tenemos prisa perdón.

**La cara del poni cambio a una expresión molesta, Hyadain lo ignoro se devolvieron hacia el bosque.**

**10 minutos después.**

Hyadain: Siento que no hemos avanzado nada.

Apple Bloom: (molesta) Sabia que no debería haber venido!.

**De repente la leve luz de la Luna seso y se volvió totalmente oscuro, y se escucharon algunas pisadas a los alrededores, Apple Bloom empezó a gritar pero Hyadain le tapo la boca.**

Hyadain: (susurrando) Tranquilízate si quieres vivir, sígueme.

**Hyadain saco su celular y el Corvo.**

Hyadain: (susurrando) Prenderé una luz, no importa lo que pase, no te alejes de mí.

Apple Bloom: (temblando) Si.

**Hyadain apretó un botón del celular y esto empezó a iluminar algunos arbustos, lo empezó a mover y aparecieron a la distancia los restos de un poni que parecía mordido y un poco mutilado, Apple Bloom empezó a gritar cuando vio como de a poco se levantaba.**

Hyadain: (tranquilo) ¿A esto le temes?

**Hyadain le amarro el celular a Apple Bloom en su moño.**

Hyadain: Ilumina donde quieras, yo me encargare si pasa algo malo, ahora me encargare de esta cosa.

**EL poni seguía acercándose iluminado por Apple Bloom, Hyadain se acerco despreocupado.**

Hyadain: Buenas noches señor poni muerto ¿Puede responderme unas preguntas?

**El poni balbuceaba y seguía acercándose.**

Hyadain: ¿No? Es una pena.

**Hyadain se acerco y le propino una patada que lo arrojo contra un árbol desarmando su cuerpo.**

Hyadain: (Intrigado) Son casi tan resistentes como un poni normal (riendo) Esto será fácil, Apple Bloom devuelta al Pueblo.

Apple Bloom: ¿Volver?!.

**Hyadain: Lo que sea que esté pasando, el pueblo parece el origen.**

**Empezaron a volver hacia el pueblo, y llegaron en menos de 1 minuto, al volver el pueblo estaba destruido.**

Hyadain: ("¿Docsa qué opinas?")

Docsa: ("Parece algún truco de magia negra").

Hyadain: ("¿Podemos hacer algo?").

Docsa: ("Déjame hablar con la niña").

**Los ojos de Hyadain se volvieron rojos, Apple Bloom lo ilumino y se asusto.**

Apple Bloom: (Asustada) Tus ojos!.

Docsa: Dijiste que tenias una amiga acá ¿no?

Apple Bloom: si…

Docsa: Iremos a visitarla.

**Apple Bloom trago y empezaron a caminar por el pueblo**

Docsa: Dime Apple Bloom, ¿has visto alguna especie de gema extraña por estos lugares?.

Apple Bloom: La última vez que estuve encontré una pero se la pase a un poni.

Docsa: ("Creo entender un poco las cosas").

Hyadain: ("Cuéntame"),

Docsa ("Aunque era solo un mito, se dice algunos ponies en Equestria buscaban la inmortalidad").

Hyadain: ("¿Qué clase de ponies?").

Docsa: ("Ponies con miedo a la muerte y algunos que deseaban no perder a sus amigos con el tiempo").

Hyadain: ("¿Y algunos lo lograron?").

Docsa: ("Siempre pensé que era imposible vivir eternamente, pero al saber que Luna, Celestia y Discordia podían vivir miles de años, empecé a creerlo").

Hyadain: ("¿Pero ellos no son una especie de Dios?").

Docsa: ("Quien sabe, quizás ellos lo lograron de alguna forma, pero por supuesto no todo puede ser perfecto para todos, si no mira a estos ponies, atrapados en la muerte).

Apple Bloom: ¿Qué pasa? Te quedaste callado.

Docsa: Ha nada, solo pensaba, creo que para salir de aquí debemos destruir esa gema, ("Y creo que la amiga de Apple Bloom fue la única que lo consiguió").

Docsa: Dime ¿tu amiga se ve como un poni normal?

Apple Bloom: Si.

Docsa: ("Como lo suponía.")

Hyadain: ("¿Que tiene que ver la gema?").

Docsa: ("Ciertos conjuros y hechizos, requieren materiales especiales para realizarse, por eso creo que la gema es la clave").

**Nuevamente empezaron a levantarse algunos ponies del piso.**

Docsa: Apple Bloom, ilumina por favor.

Apple Bloom: Si.

**Docsa empezó correr hacia los ponies cortándolos y golpeándolos mientras avanzaban.**

Docsa: Que aburrido es todo esto.

Pero se seguían levantando y ya eran innumerables.

Docsa: Mierda.

**Apple Bloom ilumino un edificio y se metió en el con Docsa, dentro habían unas cajas que Docsa uso para bloquear la puerta.**

**AppleBloom: Yo conozco este edificio.**

Docsa: ¿si?

Apple Bloom: Aquí se encontraba una poni bastante extraña.

**De las sombres apareció un poni del piso con el mismo aspecto mutilado que los otros.**

Mitta: Otra vez nos encontramos Apple Bloom.

**Apple Bloom reconoció la voz y dejo de temblar.**

Apple Bloom: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Mitta: Soy amiga de Ruby, ella me lo conto.

Docsa: Que bonita reunión de amigos pero tenemos problemas mas grandes.

Mitta: He escuchado que buscan una gema.

Docsa: si.

Mitta: La gema que buscan la tiene un poni llamado Romeo.

Docsa: ¿Dónde está?

Mitta: La última vez que lo vi estaba de camino a la casa de Ruby.

Docsa: Me aburrí, cambio Hyadain.

**Los ojos de Hyadain cambiaron a café.**

Hyadain: (suspira) Bueno partamos.

AppleBloom: ¿Por dónde estamos rodeados?

Hyadain: (riendo) Mira esto.

**Hyadain pincho su dedo y con la sangre marco la caja.**

Hyadain: Aléjate, infernus!

Mitta: Nos vemos.

**La caja empezó a arder y Hyadain le mando una patada hacia fuera quemando y derribando varios ponies, cuando salieron vieron como los ponies se alejaban de la gran luz que emanaba el fuego y siguieron su camino, atacando algunos ponies que interferían en su camino.**

AppleBloom: Por aquí!

**AppleBloom apunto hacia un sendero que llevaba al bosque, lo siguieron y llegaron a la casa de Ruby, pronto estaban rodeados nuevamente, y se encerraron en la casa.**

**Dentro estaba oscuro pero había una chimenea encendida con un cadáver el cual se empezó a levantar, afuera los ponies empezaban a patear la puerta y a romper las ventanas cuando se escucho la voz de ruby.**

**Afuera estaba ruby emanando una intensa luz que alejaba a los ponies de la casa.**

Ruby: Rápido no podre detenerlos por mucho tiempo.

**Dentro de la casa.**

Hyadain: ¿Tú eres Romeo?

Romeo: (riendo) ¿Quien desea saberlo?

Hyadain: He venido a liberarlos de su agonía.

Romeo: (riendo) ¿Agonía… Dices…?, Esto es vida !.

**El fuego de la chimenea empezó a elevarse hacia el techo y empezó a quemar la casa, con las luces se veía una gema brillar en la cabeza de Romeo.**

Docsa: ("La gema!, destrúyela!").

**Hyadain empezó a acercarse pero 2 ponies se acercaron por la ventana y se dirigieron a AppleBloom quien empezó a gritar.**

Hyadain: (molesto) Dejen de molestar!.

**Hyadain retrocedió y tomo a ambos ponies por la cabeza y los arrojo al fuego, luego tomo el corvo y lo lanzo a la cabeza de Romeo, el cuchillo revoto en un campo de fuerza y luego devuelto con una gran fuerza que sacudió el aire en la habitación.**

Hyadain: (molesto) ("Mierda a esa velocidad no lo puedo detener").

**Hyadain no pudo evitar totalmente el cuchillo y la punta del corvo se clavo en su hombro, Hyadain se empezó a arrodillar por el dolor.**

Hyadain: Mierda…

**Los 2 ponies que había lanzado hacia romeo empezaron a levantarse.**

Apple Bloom: (llorando) Haz algo!

Hyadain: (rio) Docsa te toca.

**Los ojos de Hyadain pasaron a rojo y se paro, y miro el cuchillo en su hombro.**

Docsa: (suspira) Es todo o nada.

**Docsa tomo con fuerza el cuchillo y lo saco, luego corrió hacia romeo, en el corto trayecto los 2 ponies se lanzaron hacia Docsa, a uno lo rechazo con el brazo derecho, el otro se afirmo al brazo izquierdo mordiéndolo pero siguió corriendo,**

**Docsa llego donde romeo.**

Docsa: (Gritando) Infernus!.

**La sangre del cuchillo empezó a arder, poniéndose la hoja roja, luego con sus últimas fuerzas clavo el cuchillo, atravesando el campo de fuerza e impactando la gema.**

Docsa: (riendo) ("Mi trabajo termino").

**Al romperse la gema salió una luz blanca de esta que ilumino todo el lugar, sin darse cuenta Hyadain y Apple Bloom estaban en un mundo completamente blanco, Hyadain dejo caer el cuchillo y se sentó en el piso, cansado.**

Apple Bloom: (preocupada) ¿Estás bien?

Hyadain: (riendo) Solo algo cansado.

Apple Bloom: tu brazo izquierdo se ve mal.

Hyadain: No es nada grave, aunque necesitare algunos vendajes.

**Ruby apareció de la nada y Apple Bloom camino hacia su amiga.**

Apple Bloom: (feliz) Ruby!.

Ruby: (alegre) Hola Apple Bloom, ha pasado tiempo.

Hyadain: (suspira) No era Derpy.

Apple Bloom: ¿Tu trajiste a Hyadain aquí?.

Ruby: Creí que podría ayudar a liberar estas almas.

**Hyadain: ("Odio ser utilizado, pero al menos salió algo bueno de todo"), por cierto… ¿qué paso en este pueblo exactamente?.**

**Ruby: Es una historia algo triste y oscura, Romeo el poni que acabas de matar fue el causante de todo, hace muchos años él y un grupo ponies robaron una gema a Celestia que supuestamente concedía la inmortalidad, pero sus motivos nunca fueron criminales ni egoístas, el amaba a una poni en ponyville y deseaba estar con ella el resto de la eternidad, creo que la conocen su nombre es Mitta.**

Hyadain: En efecto, nos dijo donde estaba Romeo.

Ruby: Aunque Mitta nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de Romeo pero se entero demasiado tarde, cuando el robo estaba hecho, Romeo y sus cómplices por miedo de ser enjuiciados se refugiaron en el bosque everfree llevando a Mitta con ellos, al pasar el tiempo los dejaron de buscar y formaron el pueblo Soleado, con el pasar de los años sus habitantes no envejecían pero se degradaban como muertos, sus almas estaban ligadas a la gema hasta quedar como prácticamente "zombies", excepto por este día, hoy es el aniversario de su llegada al bosque, este día los habitantes vuelven a su forma normal.

Apple Bloom: ¿Y por que actúan de manera tan violenta?

Ruby: Por el mismo motivo por el cual la gema estaba escondida, la gema corrompe a sus poseedores.

Hyadain: ¿Qué hay de ti y Mitta?

Ruby: Mitta nunca tuvimos contacto directo con la gema, en cambio a mí (riendo) yo soy algo especial.

**Hyadain se despertó de golpe en el bosque, miro a su lado y estaba Apple Bloom dormida, luego se recostó mirando el cielo.**

Hyadain: Este mundo cada vez es más raro…

**Miraba el cielo donde las estrellas brillaban con fuerza.**

Hyadain: (suspira) Bonita noche… no veía una así desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Hyadain se quedo tirado media hora hasta que empezó a despertar Apple Bloom.**

Apple Bloom: (dormitando) Fue todo un sueño…

Hyadain: (riendo) Ojala.

Apple Bloom: (asustada) Seguimos en el bosque!. Hyadain: Todo termino.

Apple Bloom: (suspira) ¿Y ahora?

Hyadain: Volvamos a casa, (riendo) mañana tienes escuela ¿no?

**Hyadain empezó a pararse con esfuerzo por las heridas tomo el corvo del piso y se quedo parado un segundo.**

Apple Bloom: ¿Estás bien?, te ves mal.

Hyadain: Huele a madera a quemada, el campamento esta cerca, caminemos.

**Pasaron por el campamento donde Hyadain tomo el Dustar.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Me hiciste falta, ahora salgamos de aquí.

**En Sweet Apple Acres aun de noche.**

Hyadain: ¿Supongo que podrás entrar sin hacer ruido?

Apple Bloom: (alegre) Lo último que quiero ahora son más problemas.

Hyadain: Bueno adiós.

Apple Bloom: ¿Volverás al bosque?

Hyadain: Es necesario.

Apple Bloom: Entonces te acompaño.

**Hyadain estaba intrigado.**

Apple Bloom: Si vuelves te acompaño.

**Hyadain rio.**

Hyadain: Entiendo, volveré a Ponyville.

Apple Bloom: Así está mejor.

Hyadain: ("Niños, se preocupan por uno más que uno mismo"), creo que iré a visitar a una amiga, buenas noches.

* * *

**Fin capítulo especial 4.**


End file.
